Imprint
by smileyface14
Summary: OK so this is my first fanfic. Seth is upset when almost everyone in the pack has imprinted excpet leah and he is tired of it! But what will happen when a new girl comes to Forks? Sorry Bad summery but please read
1. Chapter 1

I was walking around in the small town of Forks, Washington. I had to get out of La Push for awhile being around all of the guys most of them have imprinted and I can't stand listening to them think out them. It is so hard being like one of the only guys in the pack to not have imprinted. At least Leah knows how I feel she hasn't imprinted yet either.

As I was walking down the streets of Forks aware of all the odd stares that people gave me. Maybe it was because I was so tall actually I am like 6'7 so I tower over a lot of people, except Jake and Sam they were the tallest in our pack. I really didn't know what I was doing here but I was sure as hell not going back to La Push.

A few more stares and I was at a Forks High. Two girls were whispering in a corner about how there is a new girl in school but then they saw me started to talk about how huge I was. I to busy in my thoughts about this new girl. I haven't seen her yet and maybe she would be the one. I didn't think about it anymore I set off on to the campus to search for the new girl. It wasn't hard I just looked for a new face.

I finally spotted someone that I thought I didn't know. I can only see the back of her head but she has straight reddish orange hair that was defiantly different! I walked closer to her trying to see her face. Suddenly she turns around. I felt like I was a blind man that had seen the sun for the first time! I just imprinted! So this is how it feels!

I didn't even know her name, but I was already so attached to her like she was the center of my world! Her hair went down to her upper back it was a natural red hair. Not like that vampire Edward and I fought off's. she had brown eyes that were very dark but not quite black like mine. She was also very pale. She was so pale that if she didn't have that beautiful blush I would have thought she was a vampire (well if I couldn't smell). She also had freckles all over her face some people don't look good in freckles but they suited her. She was amazing!

I was still staring at her when she came up to me and said "Um, Hi, my name is Shannan. I am sorry but I don't even know you but I have like a really strong attraction to you." Wow so she felt it to!

"Um, Hi, I am Seth," I said I still looking into her eyes.

"You are very tall Seth." She said looking up at my face.

"Did you just move here? I haven't ever seen you around here I know pretty much everyone here and in La Push." I was starting to babble like an idiot.

She stopped me just in time "Yeah, me and my family just moved here from Colorado."

"Oh cool, I have never been to Colorado before but I heard it is really pretty an-"

She cut me off, "Yeah, it is! I really miss it; it is so different here always raining."

"Yeah it can get pretty rainy here," I said again like an idiot.

"Well I guess it is not that bad here now I have met you and at least you can be somewhat of a friend," she said with a new deeper red blush. God she was so beautiful!

"Yeah I guess we are kind of friends." I said with a smile.

"So, do you go to this school I haven't seen you at all today you would think I would see someone that is 6'7 by the way I was just guessin-" I cut her off she was starting to babble that means she likes me back!

"How did you know you got my hight just right!" I said

"Really? I was just guessing!" She was smiling now it was so beautiful!

"Yeah, I was think maybe we could hang out sometime." I asked not knowing if that is the right question to ask.

"Sure, how about Saturday I am free then." She says with the blush still in her cheeks.

"Yeah, the would be perfect why don't you meet me at first beach at one." I said I think that would be an ok place to go.

"Is that in La Push?" She asked.

"Yeah, here I'll give you my number and you can call for directions if you want." I said writing down the number I handed her the piece of paper.

"thanks I will!" And after that the bell rang and she mumbled bye and ran off.

I stared at her departing figure. Wow I thought I came down in to town to get away from everyone imprinting and now I have! What a day this has been! I was walking toward the forest. I was there in about 10 humongous strides. As soon I was safe in the forest I fazed it was time to tell everyone about Shannan!


	2. Chapter 2

I was already a wolf and was running through the forest when I heard the fight in my head.

_Jake what are you talking about you know that Seth is upset why would you just tell him he needs to leave and get control of his emotions I remember not to long ago that you hated that every one was imprinting you though it was annoying so how can you just act like you never acted that way!_

_Leah, I was only acting like that because of Bella and you know that! But Seth he was just starting to get on my nerves with that whole this about how everyone is imprinting and it is like you and him are like dead ends I told him he had to get his emotions in check so whenever he is around us or the people we have imprinted on he doesn't burst into a wolf!_

_Hey guys you know I am here right? _I asked

_Seth did you hear that?_ Leah asked worried she can be so over protective I guess it is just a sister thing.

_Yeah, I did but I have news for you two!_ I pulled a picture of Shannan to show them.

_Seth you have imprinted that is great!_ Jake said.

_Seth I am not happy! _Leah said. How can she not be happy for me I mean I am her brother!

_Leah, how can you not be happy for me I just imprinted!_

_Well Seth, I think you are two young and don't you think she looks like that bloodsucker you and your buddy the mind reader killed?_

_Yes she does have that same fiery hair but she is not a vampire she actually kind of reminds me of Bella when she was human because she has the pale skin and has a beautiful blush like Bella used to have._

_Seth I am happy for you and you are right she does have a blush like Bella's used to be! _Jake said. By this point Leah had already phased back into human form.

_Thanks I think I am going to head over to the Cullens want to come along? _

_Sure, I haven't seen Nessie since yesterday. _Ok if I had not imprinted I would have thought that was pathetic.

SPOV

I was sitting in science thinking about Seth. I had countless day-dreams about Saturday. One we were walking on the beach and we were just talking then we were sitting on a tree branch saying nothing but it was still nice I was memorizing his face.

"Shannan?" my friend Sam asked. "Hello Shannan, You there?" She waved her hand in front of my face.

"huh? Oh! Sorry I was day-dreaming." I blushed I hated my blush because I could never act like I wasn't embarrassed when I really was!

"Were you dreaming about that guy that you were talking to at lunch today?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Maybe." I smiled sheepishly, "how did you know?"

"Well considering you just ruined your science note with hearts and his name it wasn't that hard to guess."

"Oh no why didn't you wake me up before!" Sam was a short girl who had very tan skin and brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well it was very interesting watching you and funny! So I hear you have a date with him tomorrow!" She was like bouncing out of her seat!

"why yes I do have a date with him Saturday which is not tomorrow it is the next day." I said sounding a matter-of-factly.

"Shannan what are you talking about today is Friday!"

"Ohmigod! Are you kidding! Oh I have to find something to wear!!!!"

"Well it's a good thing this is the last class of the day I will come over and help you choose and outfit this is going to be so much fun!"

"Thanks Sam I owe you one!"

The bell rang class was over now I get to go home and choose and out fit to wear tomorrow when I see Seth!


	3. Chapter 3

ShPOV

"SAM!!! I have no idea what I am going to wear!!" I practically yelled at sam.

"Shannan calm down I say you should wear dark jeans and that royal blue baby doll! I mean you look great in blue!" She yelled at me. I looked at the outfit on my bed it was really cute I had gotten a lot compliments on it back in Denver.

I decided I needed more advice. I mean I love Sam and everything and I really appreciated her advice I needed another opinion. I called my friend Allie in Denver. "Hello?" I heard her voice she sounded tired, then I realized in was an hour later there and it was like ten at night so she was probably trying to sleep.

"Hi Allie! I hope you weren't sleeping I just need your advice!" I told her in a rush.

"Shannan you know it is like eleven right?" She asked I heard noise in the back round.

"Sorry it is only ten here and I forgot sorry But I need your-" I was interrupted by two or three people screaming my name.

"Who's there?" I asked

"Oh just like all your bestest friends!" I heard my friend Katie squealed into the phone.

"HI!!!" I said into the phone

"Why did you call?" Fergie said into the phone just like her to be the calm one. Fegie was a nick-name her real name was Katelyn but we called her Fergie.

"What can I not call my friends?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shannan, just ask their opinion about the outfit!" Sam was getting annoyed with me.

"OK, I will!" I said.

"Shannan, what did you call about you said need advice on what?" Allie asked.

"Well I have a date tomorrow-" I was interrupted again by squeals!

"OMG!!!! Really, is he cute??" They all screamed.

"Yes, but I can't find anything to wear! I was thinking about my blue baby-doll and those dark skinny-jeans, what do you think?" I asked

"Yeah that outfit is so cute! Now tell us what he looks like we are dying to know!"

"OK well he is really tall and has dark skin like a russet color and the short black hair and a really hot smile!" I can't really describe him I will have to send them a picture.

"OMG!!!" They all screamed.

"Hey I got to go I will talk to you later!" I said.

"Bye Shannan have fun!" Allie said.  
"Bye!"

I shut the phone "Ok, I am going wear this tomorrow!" I said to Sam pointing at the outfit. "Oh and are you spending the night?"

"Yeah I think so." She replied.

SPOV

When I got to the Cullen's I knew Edward already knew because he was standing out side with Nessie and Bella. I was walking closer in wolf form. They were smiling at me so Edward had told them the news.

_Edward I am going to phase I am going into the woods. _I told him in my thoughts. I ran into the forest and phased. I ran back to the house in cut offs.

"Hey Seth, we are so happy for you!" Bella said.

"Thanks Bells!" I walked up and hugged her.

At that moment Little Nessie ran outside. She now looked around Seven even though she was only a year old. "Jake!" She came out and ran to him. He caught her and spun her around. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Right now he only loved her like a sister but he knew some day he would love her much more than that.

_I wonder what Shannan is doing right now?_ I thought to my self. _God! I saw her once and now I can't go a single second with out thinking about her! Ok, I would have to apologize to the guys because you really couldn't help wondering about the people you imprint on. _I was talking to my self great now I am going insane!

"Um, Seth if you are done talking to your self in your mind you can come in." Edward said with a smirk on his face. For got about the mind reading thing I was going to have to stop talking to my self_.I wonder what I should plan for tomorrow with Shannan?_ Dang it! I really to stop talking to my self!

"Ok, I am done," I said

Bella giggled. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, Bella I am sure!" I said back.

I walked inside to be met with a little pixie of a vampire. Alice. " So Seth I heard you have a date tomorrow what are you thinking about wearing?" she asked. Typical Alice.

"Um I was just thinking jeans and a t-shirt," I said back. She just shook her head.

"No, you are not wear a pair of old cut offs and a ratty old t-shirt!" She said. "This is the girl that you will spend the rest of your life with you are going to look nice even if you have to stay here all night!" She said.

"But Alice, I need my sleep even though you are a vampire and don't need to sleep but some of us do how about you pick out my outfit and I will come over in the morning k?" I asked hopefully I really wasn't up for an all nighter with Alice one thing I like them and everything but I don't think I would stand the smell. I kinda felt bad for Bella having to be here all the time with the evil little pixie in front of me.

"Ok, I don't think I could stand the smell for that long either I like you and everything but you smell like a dog." She said. we both laughed.

"Ok, I am going home to get some rest I'll be here early tomorrow morning." I said running out the door. Now I had to face leah at home she is sure to not be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

ShPOV

"Shannan! Shannan! Wake up Shannan!" I heard Sam yelling in my ear. "Fine, stay asleep and miss you date!" That woke me up.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

" I knew that would wake you up," she said smirking, "and its like ten."

"You are kidding me I told him I would be there at…" I just relized we never said a time to meet at! Oh no!

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"We never decided on a time!" I shouted.

"Well you have his number why don't you call him." She said

"That's a good idea AI walk over to my bag and pulled out my phone (I had already programmed his number in last night.)

I dialed the number. I was suddenly very nervous. What if he didn't answer what if somebody else answered? It rang and rang then after the third ring I heard a deep voice answer the phone.

"Hello?" the voice said I was pretty sure it was Seth but it might be his dad or something.

"Hi, is Seth there?" I asked.

"Yeah one minute," he moved his mouth away from the phone but still heard him yell, " Hey! Seth some girl is on the phone for you!" I laughed under my breath.

Then a voice that was suddenly right beside the other said "Thanks Paul." In a sarcastic tone.

"Hello?" Said the voice.

"Hi, its Shannan."

"Oh! Hi! What's up did you get lost?" He asked.

"Um no not really, but I realized that we never said a time to meet at the beach." I said

"Oh we didn't did we. Well what time is good for you? I am free all day."

"Me too! So maybe at eleven or twelve?" I suggested.

"That sounds great! I'll see you then!" He said. I couldn't wait to see him!

So I got dressed and did my hair with help from Sam brushed my teeth and went down stairs to eat breakfast. "Sam, can you drive me?" I asked while eating with Sam.

"Of course! I want to see this guy up close and tell him the whole break her I will break you speech." We laughed I doubt she would be able to break him he is so big. After breakfast, well I guess you could actually call it more like brunch or something because it was eleven thirty, I went to go put on make-up because it doesn't take that long because I only wear eye liner and mascara since my eye lashes are really light.

"Ok we have to go!" Sam said from behind me. "You look great come on!"

"Ok! I am coming!" I said back. We walked out the door into the rain. _Great its raining just perfect!_ I thought I ran back into the house and got my jacket. Sam was already in her car which was actually a really nice car in is a black bug. I climbed in to the passenger side and turned on the radio. My favorite song was on! Its called "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" by Panic, At the disco.

The car ride as full of excited squeals and I am so happy and stuff like that. We drove into La Push. It was small, maybe even smaller then Forks! _Is that even possible?_ I asked my self. Then I saw the water it was gray not the way you see it in magazines, but it was kinda pretty.

We pulled into the parking lot. How could I not miss the tall figure coming to the door to open it. Then I noticed the other people behind him. They were all really tall maybe even taller then Seth! There looked to be about nine of them. They all had short hair like Seth's but there was one that it looked to be longer and this person looked more feminine then the others so I think it was a girl and all the reat are boys.

"Hey!" Seth said. He looked so happy to see me!

"Hey!" I said back stepping out of the car. I heard another door slam from the other side Sam was getting out. Oh! This is my friend Sam!" I said waving over at her my gaze never leaving his. My neck was starting to hurt from looking up at him.

"Hi, Sam." He said looking over at her. "Hey I have a friend named Sam to that's funny."

"Wow, I thought Shannan was exaggerating how tall you are!" Sam said to Seth.

" Yup, I am pretty tall," He said.

"Ok. So I was going to try to give you the best friend speech like if you hurt her I will hurt you but now that I see you I don't think I could hurt you at all but still don't hurt her!" Sam said poking him the chest . I laughed.

"Don't worry I don't plan on hurting her," He said with a smile on his face looking at me.

"If he does, we will put him in line." The people behind him came up. What are with all these boys here are they like 6'7? I thought to my self.

"Ok, well Shannan I am going to get going call me when you need to be picked up." She said walking over to her car.

"Bye Sam!" I called to her.

"Bye Shannan have fun!" she said to me


	5. AUTHORS'S NOTE!

**Author's Note! **

**Well I know it has been a very long time since I have updated this story (almost three years I think!) I just found it again and was wondering if anyone would be interested in me continuing this story. So please leave me a review if you would like me to write more for this story! I know it has been a long time, but I kinda just got caught up in life, and honestly I sort of forgot about it. Well like I said if anyone wants me to continue this story please let me know! **

**THANKS!**


End file.
